Kim Jung Eun
Profile *'Name:' 김정은 / Kim Jung Eun (Kim Jeong Eun) *'Profession:' Actress, MC *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 170cm *'Weight:' 48kg *'Star sign:' Pisces *'Blood type:' O *'Family:' One younger sister *'Talent agency:' Huayi Brothers Entertainment TV Shows *Duel (OCN, 2017) *Make a Woman Cry (MBC, 2015) *Ohlala Couple (KBS2, 2012) *Korean Peninsula (TV Chosun, 2012) *I Am Legend (SBS, 2010) *General Hospital 2 (MBC, 2008) *On Air (SBS, 2008, cameo) *Lovers (SBS, 2006) *Princess Lulu (SBS, 2005) *Three Leaf Clover (SBS, 2005) *Lovers in Paris (SBS, 2004) *Father and Sons (SBS, 2001) *Wolf Hunting (늑대사냥) (MBC, 2001) *Ladies of the Palace (SBS, 2001) *Rookie (SBS, 2000) *Air Force (MBC, 2000) *Medical Center (SBS, 2000) *All About Eve (MBC, 2000) *Because of You (MBC, 2000) *Days of Delight (MBC, 1999) *Should My Tears Show (MBC, 1999) *March (SBS, 1999) *Sunflower (MBC, 1998) *Revenge and Passion (MBC, 1997) *Wish Upon A Star (MBC, 1997) *Yesterday (MBC, 1997) TV Show Theme Songs *''Sad Fate'' - Ohlala Couple OST (2012) *''너에게 (Dear Music)'' - I Am Legend OST (2010) *''그대가 (Duet Ver.)'' with Lee Joon Hyuk - I Am Legend OST (2010) *''백만송이 장미'' with Hong Ji Min, Jang Shin Young, & Hyun Jyu Ni - I Am Legend OST (2010) *''회상'' - I Am Legend OST (2010) *''기분 좋은 날'' with Hong Ji Min, Jang Shin Young, & Hyun Jyu Ni - I Am Legend OST (2010) *''Comeback Madonna'' with Hong Ji Min, Jang Shin Young, & Hyun Jyu Ni - I Am Legend OST (2010) *''Love Love Love'' with Hong Ji Min, Jang Shin Young, & Hyun Jyu Ni - I Am Legend OST (2010) *''황홀한 고백'' with Hong Ji Min, Jang Shin Young, & Hyun Jyu Ni - I Am Legend OST (2010) *''Killing Me Softly'' with Hong Ji Min, Jang Shin Young, & Hyun Jyu Ni - I Am Legend OST (2010) Movies *Mr. Go (2013) *Le Grand Chef 2 (2010) *Forever the Moment (2008) *Mission Sex Control (2006) *Close to You (2005) *How to Keep My Love (2004) *Spring Breeze (2003) *Mr. Butterfly (2003) *Marrying the Mafia (2002) *A Funny Movie (2002) Awards *'2015 MBC Drama Awards:' Top Excellence, Serial Drama - Actress (Make a Woman Cry) *'2010 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Special Planning Drama - Actress (I Am Legend) *'2006 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Ten Stars Award (Lovers) *'2006 SBS Drama Awards:' PD Award (Lovers) *'2005 Asian Television Awards:' Best Drama Performance by an Actress (Lovers in Paris) *'2005 32nd Korea Broadcasting Prizes': Actress of the Year (Lovers in Paris) *'2005 41st Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best TV Actress Award (Lovers in Paris) *'2004 SBS Drama Awards:' Grand Prize/Daesang (Lovers in Paris) *'2004 Grimae Awards:' Best Actress (Lovers in Paris) *'2002 23rd Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popularity Award *'2001 2nd Ae-Gyun Cultural Arts Awards' *'1997 18th Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Popularity Award Trivia *'Education:' Gungook University (Industrial Art) *'Talent:' Playing the piano and flute *'Religion:' Christian External Links *Profile (daum) *Profile (naver) *HanCinema Category:KActress Category:KSinger